god eater meets persona
by warden445
Summary: my idea if my charactor from god eater was sent to the persona 3 world story better than summery plz r&r give it a chance rated t may change to m in later chapters


God eater meets persona

Its cold windy and I'm incredibly bored. God I hate trains it's so boring waiting I always hated the transport copters they dropped us off in the Fenrir for anti-aragami missions. I've been at a loss ever since I was transported by the singularity I've had trouble adjusting to this aragami free been itching to take Shio out of her case and fight something. But now I've been given a scholarship to some Gekkoukan High School. And what's with this weird green hour that happens after midnight everyone but me becomes a coffin and walls bleed and all liquids become blood. Not that I mind I've been covered head to toe in aragami blood more times than I can count and I loved for reasons ill disclose later if I feel like it I've become kind of a reclusive person since the incident.

But enough of that right now I'm just focused on moving in to my new dorm I'm trying to forget the past and move on but as you can tell it's off to a rough start.

Luckily no one's asking about the case I have my god ark in maybe they just think it's a guitar or something. Yea like a big red metal case has a guitar. Well at least no one thinks of me as a freak in this world. **Now arriving at****Iwatodai Station final stop please exit and remember all belongings. **I exited the train holding my duffel bag in one hand the big red case in the other. As I was walking the street towards the dorm a glowing blue butterfly flies in front of me and I hear a voice in my head

**Time never waits.**

** It delivers all equally to the same end.**

**You, who wish to safeguard the future,**

** However limited it may be...**

**You will be given one year;**

**Go forth without falter,**

** With your heart as your guide...**

Heart a monster like me has no heart. I walked on towards the dorm when my mp3 suddenly shut off and the sky turned green the moon a gold with a small tint of green. The walls started bleeding and the puddles turned also. I sighed and put my mp3 away and made my way down the street past about 20-30 coffins I remember when I found out that they were empty through me through a loop. I saw the dorm it was a brick outside with a expensive looking door probably oak. Walked trough it was really dark I walked forward to the front desk to see something that shocked me to the core sitting on the counter was none other than a about 9-10 year old version of Shio the aragami girl we found and help teach in my world but she had the same dress we made for her but smaller to fit her.

Shio is that you please tell me that this isn't a illusion. You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you; she said in her innocent voice that I remembered.

Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract. Don't worry; all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff, she said.

Shio what are you talking about; I said starting to sound frantic. What can I say I was more than a little shocked it was weird I somehow took someone else's place when I came here history identity was all the like this was meant to happen.

Please sign the contract. She reapeated

I sighed and just went to sign in thinking that she was just a illusion. I sign my name:

Shane kenomora

No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes. were the last words she said before she suddenly disappeared with the green hour. Suddenly a female voice called out, hello is somebody there.

I turned to the stairs and saw a girl who I thought wore too much pink brunet and was carrying a gun I shall now call her crazy gun girl. I tensed and was ready to pull my god ark out when another voice called out takeba wait.

I saw a noble looking red head in a long red skirt that went down to her ankles and a white long sleeve now one I knew things would get very interesting.

To be continued


End file.
